


Christmas in Seattle

by captainamergirl



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A collection of AU Grey's Anatomy holiday fluff. Just a tribute to some of my favorite pairings, both canon and unconventional. Happy reading!
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Callie Torres & Original Female Character(s), Cristina Yang/Original Male Character(s), George O'Malley/Izzie Stevens, Kyle Diaz/Stephanie Edwards, Lexie Grey/Nathan Riggs, Lizzie Shepherd/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren, Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Once Upon a Snowy Night (Izzie/George)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevensmommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/gifts).



**Once Upon a Snowy Night**

“Georgie! Little G, _come back here!”_

Peals of laughter tickle George’s ears as the four-year-old, fresh from a warm bath, streaks down the hall, leaving wet footprints in his wake.

Diving into his room, Little G bolts the door after him. No matter how much the father rattles the doorknob and pleads with his son, the little boy won’t relent. When did the little rascal learn how that latch works?

“Georgie, _please_ open the door!” George says. “We’re already running late. We don’t have time for this.”

Little G opens the door a crack, the impish gleam still in his eyes. George smiles brightly, relieved the door is open. “Oh, thank God! Here are your clothes.” Little G promptly throws them back at George and giggling wildly, slams the door shut in his shocked father’s face, locking it again.

“Oh, come on,” George grimaces. “Izzie!”

“Is he being difficult again?” Izzie approaches him, her soft blonde hair in a bouncy ponytail. She is wearing a pair of pressed linen pants and a festive green blouse. She looks simply gorgeous, but when does she not?

“I swear he hates me, Iz,” George whines.

  
Izzie smirks. “Oh, he does not. He just knows how to push your buttons.”

Izzie taps on the door. “Georgie-Porgie, honey, can you open the door for Mommy? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?”

The door opens. Little G beams up at his mother. Just 30 seconds ago he looked like a little imp on a mission of terror. Not now. He looks just like his namesake with his messy brown-almost-black hair, and large nose, and goofy smile, but he’s most definitely his mama’s boy.

Izzie ruffles Little G’s mop of curls and steps inside the bedroom. George hands Izzie a pair of small black jeans and a fuzzy red sweater. “You always have better luck than me.”

Izzie starts to dress a chatty Little G, who cooperates with getting his clothes on as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Noting George’s dejected expression, she offers him a sweet smile. _“Don’t.”_

  
“Don’t, what?” George is doing the whining thing again.   
  


“Don’t think for a second that Little G doesn’t love and adore you as much as you do him.”

  
George looks at his son as the little boy bounces around the room in his little tighty-whities. “He prefers you, though.” 

“Boys love their mommies and little girls love their daddies. That’s just the way it is,” Izzie says with that lovely smile of hers.” Okay, maybe he does prefer me just a little bit, but I promise you, he loves you. And please, let’s not pretend that you aren’t the favorite of another certain little someone in this house. Hmmm?”

On cue, they hear a wailing voice calling from the nursery. “Daddy! _Daddy!”_

“See?” Izzie laughs.

George pads down the hall, a smile slowly playing on his lips.

Standing up in her toddler bed, waving her arms wildly, Elyse reaches for her dad. Once pressed to George’s chest, she relaxes and pops a tiny pink thumb between her lips. George smiles and gently brushes her soft golden curls. “Hey, Sugar Bear,” he greets her. “Are you ready to go to the Christmas party? Zola will be there. You always love playing with her.”

Elyse stares up at him adoringly and just nods her head, thumb still in her mouth. George kisses her cheek, quickly dresses her, and carries her down the hall. She didn’t give him an ounce of trouble while he put her frilly dress on her. Izzie and Little G emerge from his room. They are laughing together softly. George smiles fondly at them. His whole world is right here in this hallway.

“Should we go?” He asks.

“Sure, just be sure to grab the winter coats from the closet,” Izzie answers. “It is snowing.”

“Snowing? Really?” George asks in surprise, darting to the window to see for himself. “I thought Heather said it would be a warm winter.”  
  
“Well, _Heather,_ the weather girl on Channel 7 was wrong,” Izzie says. “You shouldn’t believe everything she says just because she has gigantic boobs.”

Little G shrieks. “Mommy said boobs. Mommy said boobs!” He runs in wild circles screaming “boobies”.

George and Izzie look at each other. “He’s a boob man,” George says approvingly.

“See? You two do have something in common.”

  
“Ha. Ha. Ha.”

Izzie busses Elyse’s chubby cheeks. “Hey, sweetie, how was your nap?” Elyse blinks her bright eyes at her mother and smiles around her thumb.

Izzie smiles. Taking Little G’s hand, the family of four descend the staircase, approaching the front door. They are bundling into their thick winter jackets when the phone rings.

“I’ll get it,” Izzie says. She disappears into the kitchen as George buttons up a wildly twisting Little G.

Just as George finally gets his son totally into his thick brown coat, Izzie comes out of the kitchen beaming. “Who was it?” George asks.

“Sarah… _Hannah,”_ Izzie amends. “She called to wish me a Merry Christmas.”

“Iz, that’s great.”

She nods. “She will be visiting Seattle on a college tour in January… She wondered if we could meet up and have lunch together.”

George sputters. “Col-college? She’s in _college?_ No way.”

“I know, right? Time flies.” Izzie palms her cheek. “I’d like to introduce her to Georgie and Elyse.”

“I bet they’d love that,” George says, looking at his children who are jumping in front of the window, trying to get a peek out at the falling snow.

“How will I explain it? They have a big sister they’ve never met … How do I explain that I gave away their sister?” She whispers.

“You didn’t do it because you wanted to, Izzie. You did it because you _had_ to. You wanted Hannah to have the best life possible, something you couldn’t give her when you were just a young teenager. As for how you’ll explain it to them, we can talk it over and figure it out together, okay?”

“Okay,” Izzie agrees. She swipes at her eyes which shimmer in the soft light in the living room. George reaches for her and gives her a tight hug and a soft kiss on the lips, which she returns, for a moment running her hands through his hair.

“Mom! Daddy!” Little G shrieks. “No more kissing! Snow! I want to see the snow!”

Izzie and George chuckle. Izzie takes Elyse by the hand and opens the door. Little G offers his hand to George. Smiling, George takes it and locks up the house before they bound outside.

A blanket of pure white covers the front yard. Little G breaks free from his dad and dives face-first into a little mound of snow. He comes up sputtering but happily thrashes about in the soft ice. Elyse just looks at it for a long moment. Izzie puts a small handful of snow into the palm of her daughter’s mitten-covered hand. Elyse stares at it in wonder and allows the crystals to sift through her tiny fingers.

George scoops up a handful of snow and rolls it into a ball. “Hey, Iz?” He calls her.

Izzie’s eyes grow impossibly wide. “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.” George chucks the ball at her and Izzie quickly jumps aside before it can make contact. She reaches for snow and rolls it into a ball of her own.

“You wouldn’t,” George says, backing up.

“I _so_ would.” Izzie heaves the snowball at George and it makes contact, smacking him in the stomach.

Before long they are engaged in an all-out snowball fight. Little G takes notice and hops up and starts pelting George too. George runs in zig-zags around the fenced-in yard but is continuously accosted with snowballs, one right after the other.

  
 _“Mercy!”_ George cries when one bounces off his forehead.

Izzie reaches for Little G’s hand as he moves to wallop his dad again. “Wait, Georgie, he wants us to stop. Do you think we should listen to Daddy?”

_“No!”_ Little G shrieks.

Izzie’s eyes danced mischievously. “Me either. Ready or not, George, here we come!”


	2. Joy to the World: Derek & Meredith

**Joy to the World**

Standing at the frosted windowpane, Meredith stares out at the snowy night. A soft smile plays on her mouth. Her lips stretch into a full-on grin when Derek moves behind her to slide his strong arms around her waist. He nuzzles her neck and she giggles.

"Mmm, I love your laugh," Derek says. He nuzzles her neck again, pressing delicate kisses to the taut skin of her throat. She giggles still more; the sound girlish, high, happy. Because she _is_ happy. No longer the dark and twisty person she once was, she has realized all of her dreams; even ones she hadn't known she was dreaming.

She's a confidant, kick-ass doctor; she has the best friends in the world, a wonderful family, and she is secure in the love of a truly wonderful man. She's no longer looking over her shoulder waiting for the other shoe to drop with a hard _thud._

"And I love _you,"_ Meredith says, snuggling into his chest. She tilts her head back to look at him. "So much."

"I love you too, Mer. So much." Derek gives her a gentle kiss and they turn to watch the snow falling. For a long time, they say nothing, breathing in time; comfortable; _at peace -_ the way two people only can be when they truly understand and accept each other.

The rumbling of Meredith's stomach finally breaks the poignant silence. Derek chuckles. "I think Baby's hungry," he says, running his hands over her belly.

"You mean, the _babies_ are hungry," Meredith says, covering his large hands with her smaller ones.

" _Babies?"_ Derek asks in surprise. He gently turns Meredith to face him. "Mer, are you saying-"

Meredith nods. "We're having twins." Her eyes fill with tears. Derek's gorgeous smile lights up his whole face.

"Twins, Mer! _Twins!"_ he marvels. He picks her up and swings her around and around, her baby bump pressing between them.

"Derek, put me down right now, or I swear I'm going to throw up!" She screeches, but she's smiling; laughing so hard her breaths come in raspy shudders.

Derek gently lowers her to the ground. He stares at her in wonder. "Twins," he says again. "Not one, but two babies."

"Yes, Derek, two babies," Meredith says.

"Along with Zola, that's three little ones!"

She smirks. "Now you're catching on, Mister."

"Oh Mer, oh my Mer," he murmurs. "We're going to have a whole house full of children soon. A family to call our very own."

"We may need to build another nursery, or put another wing on the house… Are you happy, Derek?"

"No. I'm _thrilled_." His eyes are glassy, his expression humbled, soft. He presses his forehead to hers. "When did you find out?"

"About a week ago. I wanted to keep it a surprise for Christmas," Meredith says. "No one else knows, but-"

"Cristina?" He guesses.

"Yes. I mean -"

"She is your person," Derek smirks. "I get it."

"You do get it." Meredith captures Derek's stubbled cheeks between her palms. "I'm glad you're happy."

Derek quickly dabs at his eyes before a tear can fall, but his voice is gravelly and hoarse when he speaks. "How did I get so lucky? You, and Zola, and now two new little ones on the way… What did a man like me ever do to deserve all this?"

"You _exist,"_ Meredith says, "and because of that, my whole world is full tonight, and always. Thank you, Derek."

"No, thank _you."_

He gathers her into his arms, pulling her as close as he can with her belly between them. He kisses her - deeply, sweetly.

A tiny peal of laughter comes from the doorway. They smile knowingly at each other as they pull apart.

"Zola," Derek says, "what are you doing up, honey?"

Zola nibbles her knuckle, smiling a little sheepishly. This is their first holiday together as a new family and she still gets a little shy with them still, at times. "Can't sleep," she says.

"Ah, someone's excited for Santa to come, I bet," Derek says. "Is that right?"

Zola's expression is hopeful. "He hasn't come?"

"No, sweetness, not yet," Meredith says. "He can't visit until you're really and truly asleep."

Derek offers Zola his most charming and persuasive smile. "Why don't I tuck you back into bed for now? I'll even read you my favorite Christmas poem, The Night Before Christmas. What do you say?"

Zola nods. "Okay, Daddy," she agrees.

Meredith and Derek look at each other. Derek's eyes grow still mistier. "Daddy, Mer," he whispers. "She called me _Daddy."_

"That's who you are to her. That's who you will always be."

Derek moves to sweep Zola into his arms. He peppers her face with kisses and she shrieks with laughter. Derek finally puts her over his shoulder and starts for the staircase. Zola looks at Meredith as they ascend the steps. "Nite, Mommy," she calls out.

Meredith dabs at her own teary eyes. "Goodnight, ZoZo," she says. This is the first time Zola has called her mommy. It's hard to imagine how a simple word can evoke such immense joy in a person, but it does. Meredith's heart is almost bursting from her chest.

Meredith settles onto the sofa and curls up with a blanket. Content, warm, and cozy, she soon drifts off to sleep; only awakening hours later to find Derek setting presents underneath the tree.

She rubs her eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to doze off."

"Hey, you needed your sleep. We're not going to be getting much of that once the babies come." He smiles, cocking his head to look at her. "You're glowing, you know."

"Der…"

"No, you are. You look radiant."

"I'm happy, Derek," Meredith whispers. "I'm really happy… Can this feeling last forever?"

"I'll be here to make sure it does."

Derek pads over to her; presses his lips to her forehead. They snuggle close.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. Grey," Derek says.

Meredith reaches up to pull him into a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Dr. Shepherd."


End file.
